Demonio
by HallowShark1
Summary: The hound from hell is a bad dog. Or, is that what everyone wants to believe. The Priest believes, the hound has good. Deep within it, it has the will to love. Unfortunately, the love is still forbidden and choatic. GerIta AU. Warning: Hellhound!Germany.
1. Ave Maria

Why Hello~ It's me again. Allow me to explain this: It was the result of a VERY interesting prompt on the Hetalia Kink Meme. It was going so well, I put it up here. Even if I think it's shit. Anyway, here's the basic run down.

Prompt: Nation A has sex with Nation B when Nation B is in another form (werewolf, werecat, demon, dragon, etc. B should retain largely human characteristics, but an animalistic mentality) Nation B does not remember anything when they change back. Nation B knows that they have a curse, but can't control it. Sometimes they wake up naked in the middle of nowhere and wonder how they got there. This goes on for a while, and Nation B's 'animal' self begins to remember Nation A, and seeks them out/expresses pleasure at their presence. Meanwhile, Nation B is beginning to have the strangest dreams ...

Nation A really cares about Nation B but has trouble expressing it when he's human. He began having sex with Nation B because he was trying to prevent Nation B from hurting others/himself during one of his 'changes'

Couple used: GermanyxItaly

Rating: M

Warnings:

* * *

><p>Feliciano couldn't help but cry out, the young priest was never one for ignoring pain. He cried, through his pants and gasped, as the man, no, the demon above him, fucked him into the floor. The demon, was his best friend, but with the moon had transformed him into something from hell. He could tell this, because as the beast slammed his cock into him, it felt so hot, so long. He threw his head back in agony, and also a hidden pleasure.<p>

He heard a deep growl erupt, shaking the bed. The beast above him, was a hell hound. His lower half seemed completely animal, with eerie black fur. His tail swished dangerously, just as black. His lips twitched above long, thick, sharp fangs. His blonde hair became a thick mane running down his strong back. Some of it feel into his face, huge blue pits showing from under golden locks. Those had become Ludwig's eyes.

Feliciano stroked Ludwig's strong shoulders, after the huge clawed hands had set him free of course. Shreds of his robes hung off of him, hanging from his shoulders and legs. His legs tremble, his toes curl, he pants and gasps for Ludwig. He digs his nails into the strong shoulders, causing the hell hound to snarl, but forgive him abruptly, nuzzling him with fondness. He reached his mighty hands down, and clawed into the Priest's hips, moving closer towards him. Feliciano gasped in pain, tears forming in his amber eyes. He spread his legs apart wider, trying to fit more of the demon's cock inside of himself.

"O-Oh D-Demonio! " he groaned.

Ludwig answered by shoving himself into him deeper. He nuzzled Feliciano's necks, slamming into him at a fast pace. His hips moved rapidly, his tongue hang out of his mouth as he panted. He rammed himself in and out, with such force. He hit that spot inside Feliciano, which made the priest go mad, trying to rock his hips with each thrust Ludwig gave.

"L-Ludwig! O-Oh Ludwig!" he cried, throwing his head back, digging his nails deep into the floor.

Ludwig couldn't help but howl, his thrust becoming deeper and deeper, hitting that spot that made Feliciano so crazy, that made him turn so red. Ludwig lapped at his neck, as if reassuring Feliciano of something. He slammed his dick into the man one more time, before the Priest cried out. He yelled, screamed, proclaimed to his God and this demon at the same time.

"O-Ohhh Dio, Ludwig!" he cried as he came, gripping the mane going down Ludwig's back.

Cum splattered everywhere, onto Ludwig's abdomen, painting his fur white. Feliciano gasped, because the demon still shoved himself in and out of him. Ludwig howled once again, this time through his long, pleasureful release. Feliciano whimpered, feeling oh so hot, so sticky, substance fill him beyond the brim. He felt the creature's unholy seed spill not only inside, but out, overflowing out of his hole onto the floor. Even as he lay trying to recover, the demon's seed still spilled.

"S-So much..." muttered the priest.

Ludwig gave a final push (causing Feliciano a bit of discomfort which made him squirm) and finished his tedious orgasm, grunting softly as he pulled from his mate. He gave a pleased noise before pulled out of him, panting as his cock laid satisfying limp and dripping. He then pulled the Priest close to him with his teeth, with surprising gentleness that wouldn't even crack an eggshell, and curled around him, nuzzling his cheek and his neck.

Feliciano ran his fingers through that gorgeous mane, snuggling closer to the beast, wanting to feel the deep warmth that came with him. Ludwig licked his cheek fondly, before beginning to lick Feliciano, and himself, clean. Feliciano couldn't help but give a content sigh. He knew this wasn't Ludwig, that this beast would never really be him, but it was nice to pretend. This was the closet thing to the man he loves, the closet he would ever get. He stroked the hound's cheek, its ears perked in curiosity before moving back down.

"...Oh Ludwig..." he muttered, kissing the creature upon it's forehead. "How I wish this was really you."


	2. Wahnsinn

Feliciano could remember vividly the first time Ludwig had transformed. He remembered how his eyes had widen in fear, feeling a sudden sickness in his stomach. He had covered his mouth to refrain from vomiting (for the priest had a weak stomach), his eyes teared up. He sobbed, trying to refrain from crying out. It was traumatizing.

His eyes will never unsee the horror he had seen that faithful fall day, when the harvest moon set high in the sky. Never shall he forget Ludwig's pained cries of agony in the night as muscle and bone shifted and grew under stretching, burning skin. He would remember how Ludwig's spine twisted and bent, how his teeth grew and grew, his canines themselves had to be three inches long almost.

How Ludwig's screams filled the eerily illuminated night sky. He often finds himself being haunted by this event in his dreams, and in the middle of mass. Feliciano could recall the moment with such vividness, feeling suddenly guilty remembering when Ludwig had told him he wanted to be home before the moon rose. But, Feliciano had begged his friend to stay with him, for fear of the dark.

"Father, I really must be going. "

"Vee...You do not have to call me Father. I'm just me right now. "

"Well, Feliciano, please...I must leave soon. "

"B-But...Can't you stay just a while longer? "

'Please stay...I will not leave before the sun sets...and I'm scared of the dark...' Feliciano thought to himself, blushing.

Of course he did not speak his mind out loud. Ludwig looked up at him from the pews, with a curious look upon his face. Then he looked back down. He was cleaning the church, helping Feliciano remodel it, for a good sum: free, because Ludwig was a generous friend. He had known the man since childhood, his closet friend. Feliciano was thankful.

But these days, it seemed Ludwig would keep so much from him, he was so distant. He would refuse to stay with his Feliciano after dark. Even as the a string of mysterious murders unfolded in the area, he became more to himself. Ludwig looked up, giving him a quick glance, than looked back down.

"Father...can I confess to you some things?"

Feliciano looked up at Ludwig with surprise and curiosity in his eyes. He watched as the other man took shy steps toward him, blue eyes flashing with a hidden emotion. He sat in front of the priest, who was putting out candles on the tabernacle. Feliciano's gold eyes flushed towards him, then back to the candles.

"What is it? God is listening."

"...I've been...Having odd dreams..." he muttered.

The Priest's left eyebrow raised. Ludwig shifted in his seat. He straighten his clothes a bit, running his hand over his hair to slick it back again, for strands had fallen into his face earlier. Feliciano took calm steps toward the german man, and sat next to him.

"Tell me, son of God. "

"You know the murders?"

Feliciano stared at him with uneasiness.

"Yes, I know. "

"...I've been having dreams..."

"Veee? About what Ludwig? "

"...The people...who have been killed."

Feliciano felt his blood run cold. He could also feel, Ludwig's had too. He licked his lips, for they had felt dry now. He reached and touched the man's shoulder, but Ludwig shrugged his hand away. Feliciano flinched back, and looked down.

"I've had dreams...visions of..." he stopped.

Feliciano gave a slow nod as a signal he could continue.

"...I have images...of being in the point of view of the killer. "

Feliciano's eyes widen a bit, then shook his head. No, his dear Ludwig couldn't have anything to do with this. His love was not capable of such evil deeds, such animalistic mutilation. Maybe it was just his mind thinking too hard. Yes, that is the advice he would give him.

"I think you're mind is just...expressing it's fear... You know? I know you wouldn't..."

Ludwig looked up and him, then his eyes gave a snap of fear. Before Feliciano could blink, the other had stood, and looked frantic around the hollowed halls. His breathing had become a bit labored, and his eyes frantically span around. The Priest gave a worried expression.

"Ludwig are yo-"

"I-I must be going father."

"Ludwig you don-"

"I have to leave!" he flinched at Ludwig's snap of anger.

He began to rush to the main doors, his feet making sounds as they hit the floor. Feliciano lift his robes as he stood, and hurried after him. It was hard to follow him, but he manged to keep up a bit. Ludwig was in very much over a hurry, giving small pants and gasps as he walked. Feliciano's face flashed with concern, then his heart stopped.

Ludwig had made it outside, and fallen down the stares. His body was twitching and flinching, he gave short cut off gasp. Feliciano quickly ran toward him.

"L-Ludwig!"

"S-Stay away!" he clawing into the ground..

"Ludwig what-"

The ground shook, with a loud cry. The cry turned into a growl, which still rumbled the ground beneath them. The muscles under Ludwig's skin began to spasm and expand. Feliciano flinched with each crack over his spine, which shifted and also grew. As Ludwig grew, his clothes ripped, the shreds falling to the ground.

All Feliciano could do was grit his teeth and sob. He took a step toward Ludwig, but then drew back in fear. He shook, sweat going down his face, his eyes wide with terror. He tried to keep his dinner from leaving his stomach, even as dark fur sprouted on Ludwig's lower half. A tail even grew, swishing and twitching from side to side. Growls and gurgles escaped the beast as his canines elongated and his blue irises grew wide. His nails molded into long back claws, his blonde hair grew into a blonde mane.

Felicaino gasped as the creature threw it's head back, growling and snarling. He feel onto his bottom, trying to look away. He could not, no matter how sick his stomach felt at the moment. He watched Ludwig twitch all over. His lips, his fingers, his ears (which had also changed) and his eyes. The beast opened it mouth, it's long tongue hanging out as he panted.

Then, there came the howl. Oh, that howl. One only a demon could make, a wolf could not even compare. The beast suddenly stopped all movements, aside from the rhythmic tail. He turned around to face the priest, a low growl escaping him. Feliciano panted in terror, frozen with fear. The Priest couldn't get up and run even if he wanted. It snarled at him, Feliciano gasped and covered his face.

But, then he heard sniffing. And something nudged his arm out of the way, a large wet nose pressing to his cheek. He trembled violently, his life flashing before his eyes. He looked at the beast, waiting for Ludwig to devour him, then and there. Instead, Ludwig laid his hand's on the ground, gaining leverage, and thrust himself into the air. He land on the church roof, looking back at the confused man, before running off into the night.

Feliciano thanked God then. And still, he thanks God now. Even as this same beast stands before him.


	3. Let Us Pray

Feliciano watches the beast with caution, how it had gotten into him room, he does not know. He was nude, with only blankets covering his small frame. Ludwig's ears twitch and perked. Feliciano stared at him, his breath still hitched in his throat. He heard claws scrape against the floor, and his bed creak under the hound's weight.

He gasped, more in fear than anything. Ludwig gave a low growl, the Priest let out a surprised noise. He felt his scent yet again become inhaled by a wet nose. Feliciano sobbed softly, trying to move away, but was stopped by a growl. He felt a wet tongue touch his chin, and he trembled. The Priest gave soft whimpers and cries, too scared to pray. He didn't want to hurt Ludwig, he knew that praying would burn him. It wouldn't be good, Ludwig would surly feel pain.

He felt a rough palm touch his face, leaning in closer to lick his chest. Feliciano shuddered at the softness, the fondness of the touch. It was as if the beast was teasing him, and oddly enough...the gentleness made him feel so sinful. He heard a pleased noise, and Ludwig moved closer, nuzzling his body against the smaller man. Ludwig's clawed thumb stroked the man's face softly, not even a scratch appearing on him.

The priest felt soft pants escape the creature above him, whom nuzzled him and drooled on him He felt a bit of disgust lingering in his mind, mostly over the drool oddly enough. The huge beast nudged him into the bed, licking over his face, his chest, lower and lower. Feliciano gasped, his back arching against the slick, wet tongue.

He shuttered and trembled under Ludwig, under his hot touch. His hands, with pads on the palms and the finger tips, and his tongue. It all made the Priest shiver and gasp in pleasure. Feliciano felt his face turn red. Dear God, this was sinful, unholy. He felt deep shame develop in his stomach. He was trying to pray, to rip the pleasure from his body.

But, Ludwig made it all in vain. Even now, the demon licked Feliciano's now erect member, making him cry out in surprise. He felt the slippery, wetness run over and around his cock, making him moan and gasp. He reach down to grab that amazing mane, but, as his fingers grazed it, Ludwig grabbed his wrist and pinned them against the bed.

As Ludwig lapped hungrily at his dick, he writhed and moaned. God, this sinful creature had him hot and bothered. He felt so embarrassed, ashamed. But, oh! How amazing it felt, feeling pleasure from someone else's touch was amazing. No matter how defiled he felt, he couldn't make his cock flaccid. He tried and tried, but failed. It just felt too good, the sinful pleasure coursing through his body. He let out a surprised shriek as the beast slid his tongue into his twitching hole.

"O-Ohh! D-Dio! L-Ludwig s-stop!" He screamed, arching his back.

He felt tears well in his eyes. Lord, what had he just said? Did he just cry out another man's name? A man so unholy? He sobbed softly, but he was interrupted when Ludwig's tongue pushed deeper into him. He moaned hotly at the beast lapping at his inner walls, asking himself why he was doing this. Why was he dragging him to hell with him?

Feliciano gasped a s the best sat up, his eyes widening at a frightening sight. The creature's massive cock was fully erect, pulsing and red. He watch in horror as Ludwig moved closer, precome dripping from the tip of his member. Oh Lord, it was huge, and Lord, fear hit the Priest hard.

"N-No...Ludwig...No!" he gasped, trying to move away.

But, his attempts failed. The beast let go of Feliciano's wrist, and flipped him over. He thrashed and gasped, even as Ludwig grabbed his hips, even as he positioned himself, he fought. Then, he stopped, feeling the beast nuzzle him. He swore he even heard a whimper, and he felt his neck being licked. He took a deep breath, feeling his body relax.

He felt Ludwig's tip push against his entrance, he held his breath. When the beast pushed in, the first thing Feliciano thought was, it was hot. His cock felt so hot, almost burning. The second was, the pain he felt in his anus from the sheer size of the demon's member. The third thing he felt, was the claws digging into his hips.

"O-Ohh! D-Demonio! B-Be careful!"

He prompted himself on his hands and knees, letting Ludwig keep hold on hips. With a rough grunt, the thrust began. Feliciano found himself screaming and sobbing, for this beast did not take his time. Tears welded in his eyes, digging his nails into the sheets. His legs and arms even trembled. He continued to feel that burning pain, until something was hit. A pleasure, deep inside him. He through his head back, a loud moan escaping his lips. Ludwig's eyes twitched, his thrust stopping for a second. Feliciano panted and gasped under him, now trying to rock his hips against the creature's massive cock, which made the other whimper softly. Then, his thrust continued, slamming into that same spot that made the Priest feel that sinful pleasure.

"L-Ludwig! A-Again!" he cried. "O-Oh again!"

God, he didn't want to care anymore. A matter of fact, he didn't think he could care anymore. He felt good, with this demon. This proxy of the man he had loved for so long, and denied for even longer. This was his way of being with Ludwig, his way of feeling the love for that man. Through this lowly beast, this hell hound. Even as it fucked him into the mattress, all he could think of was Ludwig.

"Ludwig! Ludwig! O-OHH! L-Ludwig!" his cries got louder, more frequent.

Then, that spot was hit again, and Feliciano's head went back. He screamed at the top of his lung, he screamed until they came out. The Priest cried with his first orgasm caused by someone other than himself. He blushed at the thought of pleasuring himself to thoughts of Ludwig, even as he imagined this beast to be him.

He let himself splatter onto the sheets, letting a out a cry smaller than all the others. Feliciano then grunted, for the creature did not stop fucking him. He rocked his backs with each thrust, trying to help Ludwig reach his blissful release as well. Ludwig shoved his cock in and out of the Priest's small frame, panting and grunting. His hips rocked, back and forth, vigorously. His tongue hand out of his mouth, leaning down to lick his mate on the back .

Feliciano gasped and shuttered, figuring at this point Ludwig was using him for his own pleasure. In full honesty to God, he did not care at all. Even as the beast howls above him, Feliciano lets out his own pleasureful sound. He gasped loudly, feeling Ludwig's hot, demonic seed spill into his twitching asshole. The Priest shivered, feeling the beast's cock twitch inside him as it continued to release. Cum flowing out of him, down his legs, on to the sheets.

Some pink was mixed in. Feliciano whimpered as Ludwig's (now flaccid) dick slid from his leaking hole. He feel to his stomach, onto the bed, panting himself. The hound leaned down to sniff him, and then began to lick his legs clean. The Priest let out a relieved noise, feeling the soft and gentle tongue wash him. He was then nudged into his back, his neck nuzzled into. Ludwig curled around him, licking his face and his hair. Feliciano sighed softly, running his fingers through that mane. What a large beast, something straight from hell. He blushed in embarrassment, and looked away from the beast (who's ears twitched in confusion).

"...O-Oh God...why to you test me with such things? "


	4. Broken Hallelujah

Ludwig's eyes fluttered open softly. He gave a small groan as the sun rays stung his eyes, and he put his arms over them. He sat up,wiping his eyes and looking around, trying to figure out where he was. He looked down, seeing he was naked, and shivered softly, finding himself lying in one of the pews of the church. He gasped, and shot up, beginning to look everywhere for Feliciano. He had forgotten about the clothes completely, and he didn't care. He just wanted to know where he was, if he was okay. He searched frantic around the church, on the tabernacle, in the closets, in the back rooms, the confession booths. He continued, until he ran upstairs into the living quarters.

He ran into the Priest's room, panting, his eyes darting around the room until they settled on his bed. He sighed, seeing the small form on the bed. He heard Feliciano breath calmly and evenly, sighing in a deep relief. He then proceeded to walk into the sheets closet, and wrap himself up in the cloth. He walked back down the steps, carefully, quietly. He did not want to wake the man, or his elder brother for that matter. He looked around the church, silently thinking to himself. Why was he here? Of all places? How did he stay in this one spot, without killing his dear friend? He thought, and thought. Then, he remembers something, a dream. He shook his head, then closed his eyes. His head ached with confusion and his mind spun with wonders. What had he done? Last Night? The Night before? The full moon before that? He could only...

_"L-Ludwig! O-Ohh D-Dio! Ludwig!"_

Ludwig gasped. He then turned around, to look to see if anyone was there. He stared at the wall, looking very concerned, then slowly turned back around. He set himself free from his trance, and slowly took at step. And another, and another, so on and so forth. He walked out of the church, into the back woods, back to his small home. He opened his door, his three dogs greeting him at the doors. Blackie, the doberman, Berlitz, the German Sheppard, and Aster, the gold retriever. They jumped and pawed at him, licking his palms and any exposed skin. Ludwig took the time to try and pet each of them, and walked into his bedroom to shower.

He stepped in, turning the faucet to warm. He needed to wash away the dirt, the blood, the sinfulness he felt. He closed his eyes, slowly, the dim like making him feel uneasy. He picked up the soap, and lathered his body, over his chest, over his face and thighs. He sighed softly, suds covering him all over. Then, all of a sudden, it was Feliciano washing him clean. He gasped gently, feeling the Priest latter him with small, feathery, hands. He felt them reach everywhere, his shoulders, his chest, his back. They were both naked, both wet, Feliciano's eyes were wide open. He could see him, he could see Ludwig, exposed. Ludwig felt it. He could feel his wet fur, his dropping his tail, his twitching ears. In yet, he felt nothing but shame as Feliciano gazed upon him, seeing what he really was.

His eyes snapped open and he gasped, falling back, catching himself on the rod the shower curtains hung from. He gasp, gripping at his chest, as if trying to hold his heart. It was like he was trying to cradle it, mend it. But, there was nothing but blood that entered his palm. His body twitched and he stood to his feet. He swallowed, deciding that he wanted to leave the shower now. He stumbled into his room, staggering to his bed like a wounded animal. Ludwig swallowed as he got into the bed, still wet, still nude, still deep in thought. He buried his face into his pillow. The only thing he could think of was Feliciano and his curse. How Feliciano would hate him if he found out, how he would kill him, like a Priest should. He felt his sweat and his blood run cold. Then, something inside him reviled itself. A cry. A cry of some kind.

"_Dio! Ludwig! Harder!" _

And with that, his dreams flowed to him like a stream.

_God! What a heat! What a tightness! How invigorating! He remembers grunting and growling above Feliciano. Shoving himself in and out of him, licking his chest to calm him down. Feliciano gasped and panted, taking all the cock and kisses Ludwig could give him. He took it all. All of it, everything the demon had to give. __The hound couldn't help but give a simple grin, even as he was bathed in pleasure, and showing the Priest with ecstasy. That large tongue worked its way evrerywhere it seemed. He wanted to taste, he wanted to touch. He wanted to do this to all of Feliciano, to take him. He wanted him to mate with him, to produce beautiful and strong offspring. _

_But something inside him told him it was impossible. But that something also didn't give a damn. He just wanted Feliciano...MoreMoreMore his mind told him. Or, was that his dick talking? He couldn't tell, he wasn't sure. There was a demon having sex with a Priest, the world had become distorted and upside down. __And suddenly, Feliciano cried out. He splattered himself over the demon, who got more excited with the feeling. That feeling of his lover, how he expressed his love for him by releasing his pleasure. He howled with gratitude, nudging the Italian with sweetness and admiration. Feliciano panted, gripping at the golden mane. Soft hands on soft hair. _

_Ludwig nuzzled Feliciano further into the bed. Feliciano whimpers, then lets a moan escape. His eyes lit up, and he thrust into the other faster. This was how he would express it. How the other would know. That love he wanted to share. That warm, overwhelming emotion. __He felt himself howl again. He knew, he was ready. Feliciano was ready. Release...sweet release. He throw his head back, pouring his seed into Feliciano's awaiting body. The Priest moaned, loudly and wantonly. His ears twitched, hearing the Priest scream incoherent words. _

_"L-Ludwig! O-Ohhhhh!" he felt the body under him relax. _

_He let out a pleased sound, letting his cock empty into the man. He spilled his seed, for a good few minutes, letting the Priest' take all of his pleasure in. Every last bit of the seed, his seed. Not anyone else. Not a lousy human, or some disgusting animal. Just him. The hell hound, Ludwig. With lunacy running though his veins. __But, oddly enough, gentleness was buried deep into that lunacy, that demonic insanity. Even more strangely, it was brought out by a Priest. The very thing on earth that was met to destroy him. He laid there with it, stroking it's cheek, licking it everywhere. So close to his heart, the heart people say does not exsist. _

Ludwig gasped, the memories of last night came to him like a flash of lightning. It lit the darkness, the wonder. He gasped and panted at the thoughts, arousal burning in his stomach and groin. His face lit up. God, this was sick, this was disgusting. But, he couldn't help himself. He couldn't..this was the only way he could...

Suddenly, he was stroking himself. Soft pumps up and down, teasing his own leaking slit with his thumb. His face burned with embarrassment, and lost of pride. This was so derogatory, so sinful, in yet, he moans loudly in pleasure. His strokes became faster, and faster. His body trembled, his mind raced with thoughts and fantasies. Feliciano touching him, his soft, gentle hands (that haven't worked a day in his life mind you) working his cock, with fewness. Ludwig felt his breath become heavy, his eyes fluttering, and drool dripping from his mouth.

He bit his lip, feeling his pleasure peeked. He was thinking of Feliciano, how great his touch would be, how it would be him. No one else. Just him and Feliciano, embracing each other. His hand moved softer now, more teasing. He touch himself in that right spot, giving a squeeze. Ludwig howled, a demonic one. Loudly, strongly, spilling his burning semen onto his own abdomen. He let his head fall back, and he released air. He squeezed his eyes out, milking himself through his orgasm. He stroked himself, as his seed continued to flow. All part of being what he was.

A disgusting, heartless, hell hound.


	5. Schwarz or Bianco?

Ludwig gave nervous glances toward Feliciano, whom was lighting candles upon the alter. Feliciano hummed a sweet hymn, of course remaining oblivious to the quite love the other gave off. The German continued to paint the walls, a beautiful mahogany, his breath sort, and shaking. He felt the tension between the two of them, unlike Feliciano who had fooled himself into believing it doesn't exist. Ludwig licked his lips, and Feliciano turned to look at him.

"L-Ludwig...you're staring..." he muttered, turning away and blushing.

Ludwig's face burned red.

It was then he began to put his paint away, muttering to himself. He packed up his things into a bag, and walked over to Feliciano, who looked up at him. The Priest gave a small smile, the other man giving him uneasy looks. The Italian cocked an eyebrow, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Whats the matter? You've been acting strange."

"I...J-Just..." Ludwig stammered over his words. His blue eyes flashed up at those gold ones.

"It's nothing." he muttered, again hiding his feelings from the Priest.

He sat down in one of the pews, setting his bag down. Feliciano sat down next to him, opening a small box that contained both of their lunches. Ludwig picked up his sandwich, taking a bite of it, Feliciano hummed as he took a bite of his. The awkwardness was like smoke coming thickly from a cigarette, silence seem to be the nicotine.

Several times, each of them thought to open there mouths, say something. Somethings simple, like about the weather, other thoughts about proclaiming love for the other. Though, whenever the love would be admitted, they both thought the reaction negative. And of course, Ludwig always had trouble expressing his emotions. Feliciano glanced into those crystal blue eyes, and for once in his life, he saw Ludwig's true feeling.

He looked away, not knowing what to do now. Feliciano began to think, and realize. The Beast wasn't the only part of Ludwig that had feelings for him. It couldn't, because, it cannot love on its own. He continued to think that, maybe, the demon had learned how to love from Ludwig. Or maybe, that thing, the beast, really was Ludwig. He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

He want to say something, Ludwig wanted to say something. But, no words came from either of them. They just sat, and ate silently, side by side. This time they spent together seeming to last for an eternity. It was then, Feliciano decided, he would make a small move. He leaned close, and rested his head on Ludwig's broad shoulder. Ludwig gasped, his face turing crimson.

"F-Feliciano-" he was cut off.

"Veee...just a bit tired..." Feliciano muttered to cover himself up.

But, as time progressed, the leaning became hugging. Ludwig said nothing, Feliciano continued to hum softly. Ludwig's breath became strained with nervousness and fear. The Priest just nuzzled into his chest, something deep inside him feeling satisfied. And so, Ludwig tried to calm himself down, and Feliciano stroked his chest softly (ideally) to do so. Ludwig shuddered.

Then, they both realized what they were doing. They moved away from each other, their faces a blaze. Ludwig stood and cleared his throat, Feliciano straighten his robs. They both went on about the business. For hours, and hours, they hardly said anything. It wasn't until that time before the sun set, when Ludwig had finished all his work, did anyone say a thing.

"Well, Fath- Feliciano...I must be leaving now."

"...Can you not stay? " Feliciano asked, looking up with semi-sad eyes.

"Nein...I am sorry but..." Feliciano grabbed his hand in an sudden impulse.

" Don't leave me...Ludwig..." he moved closer.

Ludwig's eyes widen in shock. His face burned red, The Priest grew closer. Closer and closer, until their bodies touched. Chest to chest. Feliciano shuddered at Ludwig's heartbeat. It was so strong and rhythmical, his eyes slip shut to listen to if for a while. Just a short while, then reopened the golden pools to stare up at him. But, it wasn't Ludwig. It wasn't his eyes he just looked into...

He saw the Hell Hound. He covered his mouth in shock, taking a step away from him. He looked away, in the direction of down. NoNoNo...this can't be right...He wanted Ludwig. I wanted to be with Ludwig, not...that thing...

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short, boring filler chapter.<p> 


End file.
